


An Army of Jacks

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that begs the question: If not for sex, why <i>would</i> an alien race build a device that duplicates people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army of Jacks

"Daniel, please tell me you've found a way to shut the damn device off."

After a moment, Jack's radio crackled. "Ah, no, not yet, sorry."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you came in here and worked on it yourself?" he snapped.

"Then I would have the same problem you do."

Jack sighed and resisted the urge to throw his radio across the room. Despite the outward similarities, the copies' radios didn't function, and it was his only means of communication until they got the thing shut off and let him out. "I have a feeling a few extra Daniel Jacksons might actually make the process easier."

There was a long silence. "Jack, what are your copies doing?"

He turned around and groaned. "Never mind. Don't come in here. I don't think I could handle your copies being so ... hormonal. My own are bad enough."

"No, really, what are they doing? Sam's getting some kind of energy readings she's never seen before."

"They're enjoying some private moments with each other."

"Jack, what are they doing? Stop talking around it and--"

Jack snorted. "Fucking, Daniel. They're fucking."

"All of them?"

"Depends on your definition of fucking."

A copy detached himself from the group and came over to Jack, grabbing the radio away. "Danny, hi, first copy here. Come join us, won't you?"

"Um, hello. You're remarkably self-aware."

Jack raised his eyebrows right back at his copy.

"We have a limited life span, we're inundated with hormones as soon as we're created, and we know we're not gonna live for long. You'd fuck yourself, too." The copy tucked the radio back into Jack's pocket. "Come on, Original. Replace that stick up your ass with something more pleasant."

"Jack, Sam thinks they're doing something to power the device."

"Little busy here," Jack said to the copy. "Go. Have fun." He pulled the radio back out of his pocket and pressed the button. "I promise they're all too busy to be anywhere near your precious device."

"Jeeze, snippy much?" Daniel huffed into the radio. "I didn't say they were touching it; I said they were powering it."

"Orgasm energy isn't real, Danny boy."

One of the copies pulled away from the cock he was sucking with a pop. "Actually, it is, but we've almost got as many copies as we can before the device shuts off. Two left to come." He shoved back onto the cock for a second before pulling off. "Well, two left to arrive. Quite a few left to come."

"They have really bad senses of humor, Daniel," Jack said. "And they said that after two more copies, the device is going to overload. One now." He paused for a moment. "And, no more. Device is shutting down."

The door opened, and Daniel's eyes opened wide at the scene before him. "Wow."

"Don't even think about joining them," Jack growled, pressing a hand against his own crotch.

The device came back on with a soft whir, and two pairs of blue eyes regarded him with faint hostility.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who can tell me from which HP fic I ganked the title.


End file.
